


Morning

by gimmekensei



Category: Bleach
Genre: Adult Shuuhei, Cock Rings, Dirty Talk, Implied/Referenced Blow Jobs, M/M, Morning Sex, Office sex implied, Plot What Plot/Porn Without Plot, Smut
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-06-26
Updated: 2020-06-26
Packaged: 2021-03-03 22:48:45
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,031
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/24923365
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/gimmekensei/pseuds/gimmekensei
Summary: It wasn't every morning that Kensei woke up to find Shuhei hidden under the sheets between his legs. But now that Shuhei had started it all, Kensei would be damned if he didn't make his sly Lieutenant finish it.
Relationships: Hisagi Shuuhei/Muguruma Kensei
Comments: 5
Kudos: 45





	Morning

Waking up in the morning in his own bed was normal enough. No surprise there. What wasn’t normal was finding something wet around his cock this early in the morning. Lifting the sheets that covered the bundle between his legs, Kensei raised his eyebrows in disbelief to find his Lieutenant already busy that morning, using mouth and tongue on his morning wood.    
  
“Mm..Morn--” The male muffled, making Kensei snicker and rake his fingers through those messy black strands. He tugged on those very same strands and forced the boy’s mouth off his cock with a wet pop. “Don’t talk with your mouth full. Basic manners, brat.” He provoked playfully and spread his legs slightly to give the Lieutenant more room to shift closer between his legs before releasing his hair. Shuhei looked about ready to grumble a retort, but the Captain wasn’t having it. Hisagi started this mess, the least he could do was finish it as well.    
  
Grabbing the back of the male’s head, Kensei shoved his mouth back down around his length, groaning quietly and letting his head fall back against the pillows at feeling that moist, hot tightness start to suck. Damn brat really knew how to give a proper morning blowjob.    
  
Aware that his Captain was growing closer to the predictable climax, Hisagi groaned softly, causing vibrations to tease the throbbing length further and increase his head movements, making it so the visored’s length continuously hit the back of his throat with each bobbing motion. He wanted to taste his superior’s seed and to milk him dry….but of course, he couldn’t just yet. He had to wait for the issued order...   
  
“Fuck..” Throwing his hand over his mouth, Kensei bit down on the available skin and bucked his hips up rapidly as he started to cum into that tight heat. Shuhei knew that pulling away would be a death sentence, and so he stayed like the good little Lieutenant he was, not pulling away until the hand gripping the back of his head loosened before falling to the side on the sheets.    
  
“Oi, wait.” Kensei mumbled out, high on pleasure as he slowly came down from his climax and reached out to cup Hisagi’s chin with his fingers. “Open up.” The visored gruffly ordered, to which his lover obeyed by parting his lips, letting Kensei see his own milky load that he had gifted Shuhei with.    
  
“Heh, good job. Go ahead and swallow it all.”    
  
Shuhei shivered and did as told, letting the hot cum run down his throat and satisfy his cravings for now. He would probably grow hungry for more later, but there was always lunchtime at the office...after all he wouldn’t be the first time he had stolen a moment to shift under Kensei’s desk and suck him off to his heart’s content, even if that meant his Captain had to wear a straight face when someone walked in to disturb the steamy moment.    
  
Kensei spotted a wet spot on the brat’s pants, but he didn’t do anything about it just yet. Toying with Hisagi was, after all, his favorite pastime lately, and he was going to enjoy this moment especially to the fullest.    
  
“Leaking already?” Kensei sneaked a hand down to rub at the clothed length, teasing the raven-haired male through his sweatpants. “And I barely even touched you...cocky little shit. Getting this excited already…guess, I’ve trained you too well.” He snickered at that, loving how Shuhei’s hands flashed up to grip onto Kensei’s right forearm. “Heh, you know what to do kid.” The Captain of the ninth pulled his hand away and watched in complete amusement as Shuhei whimpered brokenly like the pitiful slut he was turning into under Kensei’s puppeting and started to rub his covered cock against his superior’s leg, mewling at the much needed friction that conjured. The wet patch grew larger over time, as his poor leaking length ached to cum. His balls tightened at one point, but of course, his Captain wasn’t going to let him release a load so easily. Reaching down, Kensei slid his hand inside the boy’s pants and slapped a cock ring at the base, preventing anything from truly building up and spilling.    
  
“C-Captain-!”    
  
“Let me hear some proper begging Shu. And none of that shit you gave me last night. Actually beg.” Kensei hissed into Shuhei’s ear only to playfully nip and mark the flesh there. Just another way he marked his claim on the soul reaper’s body.    
  
“C-Captain this is torture…” Hisagi choked out, grinding against the Captain’s leg once more, but it wasn’t helping as it did earlier. Now with the cock ring in place, he felt utterly teased and nearing his wit's end.    
  
“You heard me. Don’t make me repeat myself.”    
  
“P-Please…” Hisagi finally whispered, a bright blushing mess as he leaned forward to brush their lips together in a tender kiss that helped conveyed his desperation, but also adoration for his mentor and Captain. Normally Kensei wouldn’t give in so easily, but hell...when faced with that erotic pleading expression, he couldn’t say no any longer. Freeing Hisagi from the cock ring, he jerked the brat off a few times before chuckling when Shuhei’s lips parted to form a voiceless scream as he jolted and arched his back perfectly. His seed spilled all over the Captain’s hand, but Kensei didn’t seem to care one bit as he brought his seed-coated hand up to his mouth, licking the salty mix off each digit as poor Hisagi had to watch.    
  
Seemed Kensei did too good of a job licking his fingers clean since he spotted the boy already growing hard once more.    
  
“Need another round, huh?” Kensei’s lips curled upwards in amusement. They were definitely going to be late at this rate for work, but that’s why they had a third seat. The third seat could handle ninth matters in their absence.    
  
“Well, spread those legs then. Let me see what I’m working with.” The morning started with the Lieutenant between the Captain’s legs, but now the position was reversed with Kensei going down on Shuhei.    
  
Now, who really was going to be milked dry? 

**Author's Note:**

> Well....smut I have presented once again. As always, I love a good smut scene. I know I used the word boy a few times, but this fanfiction oneshot has Shuhei as an adult. Didn't want anyone getting confused by that.


End file.
